Ram Neilson
"You know whats wrong with the world? Everyone is sane." Ram Neilson, dispite being batsh*t crazy, having been orphaned, addopted by a mad scientist and then being stranded on a planet in a few short years, he is doing reletively well. Personality As the head of one of the ROS research departments, he specializes in mechanics, chemistry, and computing, though he struggles immensely with mathematics or simmilar skills. Dispite his mental condition, he is a remarkably good commander when he needs to be. Bearing the rank of first lieutenant, he is often thrust into positions that he is ill equipped to handle, due to his inherent lack of acceptable social skills, often making things worse for himself and his crew. He keeps a dedicated crew with him at all times, these are the people that know him best, longest, and also tend to be his wingmen whenever possible. He finds a need to test his skills all the time, never letting his abilities dim in the least, he often does this by modifying his own personal gear to actually impose a handicap and always programming anything at the assembly language level. All of this usually means that while he has hyper-lethal combat capabilites, his employer Neon Star is discouraged from duplicating his devices as his personal devices do come with the handicap built into the system. History Activity Abilities Because of his internship to a mad scientist when he was about 4 years old, he possessed much more knowledge then a collage senior at age 8, add that his learning rate was exponential instead of linear, he could have received several PHDs by the time he was hired by Trident, which would later become the ROS. During his internship with the scientist, he also learned how to synthesize materials usually beyond the ability of a normal Xti, even capable of making elements past uranium, even up to Ununoctium, the heaviest element and with the most mass. He is also capable of synthesizing entire molecules as well, including polymers and some organic proteins. Because of his ability, he is also capable of manipulating and changing elements and molecules. By doing this, he wields the ability to change the chemical structure of any object almost at will, though unlike simply making the element, changing the atom or molecule usually takes energy. He can partially bypass this by fissioning/fusing the element so that he can use the resulting energy in the change. He has a strict policy of not using this ability against another living being as he considers it cruel and unnecessary, most of the time, he will simply attempt to find another way if possible. Other For reasons unknown, he is immune to the power of his employer Neon. This has been speculated on and so far the only conclusion they have come up with is that the current condition of his fragmented, fluctuating and unstable mind prevents Neon from establishing the correct link and therefore prevents all or partial access to his mind. This ability might or might not extend to all types of mental connection. Category:Characters